The basic aim of this study is to examine certain aspects of brain structure and function, and the relationship between these and spychopathology, clinical course and treatment outcome using a population of carefully specified schizophrenic patients. We will assess the presence (or absence), type and severity of neuropathology (by CT scan) and neuropsychological (test) deficit in a group of relatively young (age 17-45), nonchronic schizophrenic patients who have been extensively studied from the standpoint of diagnosis and clinical course. Our goal is ti demonstrate that some schizophrenic patients have a diverse variety of neurologic dysfunctions and that these deficits are related to the form, severity, prognosis and outcome of the schizophrenic syndrome. The 50 subjects will be schizophrenic patients participating in a major study of therapuetic process and outcome, the "Inter-hospital Study of Psychotherapy of Schizophrenia," an NIMH sponsored project currently in its sixth year, carried out jointly at Boston University and Mclean Hospital. Schizophrenic patients between the ages of 17 and 45, meeting diagonistic criteria modified from the WHO investigation, who are neither rapidly remitting (within 2 weeks) nor chronically incapacitated (for more than 2 years) are identified at one of 3 treatment sites and then randomly assigned either to supportive or insight-oriented psychotherapy, with the same form of expert pharmacotherapy given to each group. An extensive clinical battery of baseline and 6 month follow-up evaluations in the areas of cognition, affect, social functioning and psychopathology are administered routinely for at least 2 years. Under our grant, CT scan measures (i.e. Ventricular Brain Ratio) and neurepsychologic deficits will be ascertained and correlated with psychiatric variables. We believe that this research strategy will eventually lead to a better understanding of the etiology of some forms of the schizophrenic syndrome and to "treatment relegant sub-types." The study involved the following disciplines: clinical psychology and neuropsychology; clinical psychiatry and; neurology (neuroradiology). The ultimate goal of this inter-disciplinary effert is to improve the mental health of some schizophrenic patients.